Sivir/Trivia
General ; * Sivir is voiced by Rebecca Schweitzer. ** is also voiced by the same voice actress. * Sivir was the first champion to have a 10-point-rating for Ability Power. * In the 2009 Official Teaser Trailer for League of Legends as well as in one of the concept art for her, Sivir had pink hair. * In the Founding Interns of League of Legends YouTube video uploaded by the Riot Games Channel, concept art for Sivir was shown to depict her with blonde hair and an overall wildly different design. ** The moments she appears in the video are here and here. * Sivir is the second to feature two 'Champion Spotlights' due to significant gameplay changes (the others being , , , and ). * Sivir was one of the first six champions designed, together with , , , , and .@Riot, the first champion EVER madeGuinsoo expanding first roster to six champions * Sivir resembles Latin adjective severus "grim, stern, strict". ; * Sivir's name and design were inspired by the , from čakrám from *kʷékʷlom (> *hwehwlan > English "wheel").Kroonen, G. Etymological Dictionary of Proto-Germanic, pp. 264-5 * Her dance references the Arm Wave dance. ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * Sivir was going to have an e-sports skin to celebrate SK Telecom T1 winning the Season 5 World Championship. ** SKT T1 Bang (the one she represented) requested she be swapped for after the whole set was pulled from PBE back in V6.8 to be updated. Lore * Her weapon, , was previously owned by Sivunas Alahair and Setaka. ** In the story Twilight of the Gods, it is revealed that is from the Celestial's Kingdom above Targon's peak. ** If thought, the weapon is able to cast and allows releasing an empowered form of to reverse the Ascension away from the Darkin. Quotes * Sivir and share the quote * might be referencing . Skins ; * She references . ; * She references by . ; * Her crossblade might be referencing . ; * She is a Bundled skin, specifically for the Champions Bundle. * Her appearance was inspired by cultural elements of the . ; * She was released in celebration of Snowdown Showdown 2013 along with: ** ** * She was inspired by the . * She is based on the from . ; * As a promotional or event limited skin, she was given away at gaming conventions and events and has not, is not and will never be available for purchase in the store.Guide to Legacy and Limited Skins ** She could only be unlocked by a code given out at (PAX) . * A of her was released. Additional details are listed below at her own skin trivia. * She references . ** Her crossblade references a . * Other Limited Edition skins that were re-released in another form include: ** (through ) ** (through ) ; * She used to be called 'Inquisitor'. * She might be referencing the from , the from , and/or the Protectorate side of Summoner's Rift. ; * She was unlocked by players who achieved Gold+ rank in Season 5 (2015). ; * She was obtainable via using 10 to craft her with Hextech Crafting from 8/31/17 to 1/8/18, as well as by a code given out at (PAX) . She was also made obtainable via Hextech Chests. ** She is still a possible Hextech Chest unlock, though both she and the original are considered Limited Edition skins. * With her release, she along with a special loading screen border for the original was automatically given to all owners of the .Neo PAX Sivir and Epic Capsules * She is a recolor of . * Other re-released versions of Limited Edition skins include: ** (of ) ** (of ) ; * , , , and can be seen in the background of her splash art. * She was released in celebration of April Fools' Day 2018 along with: ** * She is . * Her weapon has 3 types of toppings for each chroma variant. ** Her normal skin has simple pizza recipes like the with the ever popular topping. ** Amethyst has creamy cheese with of , and . ** Aquamarine has fish ingredients like or . ** Catseye uses yellow cheese and like and . ** Obsidian sports the dual toppings from all other variants. ** Rose Quartz has a base with a mix of meat and vegetables. * Her initial concept was made as an art demo during the 2013 PAX Prime, right after her initial Visual Update was revealed. ; * The mask she is wearing references the ones used in Japanese theater. Relations * hired Sivir to raid ancient Shuriman ruins and later stabbed her to steal her blade in order to open a tomb. * Sivir wants nothing to do with , for even though he saved her life she doesn't want to owe him anything, let alone assume the responsibility of uniting Shurima which, in her eyes, will always be a lawless, ruthless land. ** Sivir seems to have descended from illegitimate child whom he was never aware of. ** will hunt her down no matter what, for in her he sees the shackles that still bind him as well as the decadent society that brought him nothing but misery. * promised the Great Weaver to nurse Sivir back to health and to protect her when she was wounded after leaving the newly risen Shurima city. * sees in Sivir the hope of a reborn Shurima and the key to defeating . Category:Champion trivia Category:2013 Snowdown Showdown Category:2018 April Fools Day